


Snowfall at the Iron Temple

by Emeraldwolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Destiny, Crossover, M/M, Stucky Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwolf/pseuds/Emeraldwolf
Summary: Drawn for the Stucky Big Bang 2017. Based on a scene from the fic "Steal the Rhythm Out From My Heart" by Nori.Featuring Steve and Bucky as a Titan and Hunter from the world of Destiny, sitting and enjoying a quiet moment of snowfall on Earth.





	Snowfall at the Iron Temple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steal The Rhythm Out From My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833962) by [Nori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori). 



 

Textures from www.textures.com.


End file.
